


Alight

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, The Great Molasses Flood of 1919 killed 21 people but this might be sappy enough to top that, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie and Venom visit Paris, eat pastries and not people, and visit the Eiffel Tower. Over the top sweetness ensues.





	Alight

There really wasn’t a pressing need for Eddie to take the story in Paris, both he and Venom knew it, though only Venom was truly annoyed.

**Why Paris? What are you hiding, Eddie?**

“As if I could hide anything from you,” Eddie said, gently teasing. “No secrets. Just trust me, dear. Paris is beautiful.”

Eddie dredged up the alcohol hazed memories he had from his one previous trip to Paris. It had been during a political summit shortly after he graduated college and most of what he did remember involved trying to out drink the seasoned journalists and waking up in dark, filthy alleyways covered in pigeon shit and wishing for death.

Venom suffered silently through a few minutes of Eddie’s less than convincing mental slideshow, his emotions clearly more amused than interested. When Eddie flashed to a memory of paying two francs to throw-up in a pay toilet, he decided to just give up.

**Mmm.. Yes. You make a good argument.**

“Yeah, okay. I know my memories are crap, but that just proves my point. Paris is supposedly one of the greatest cities in the world, but I don’t remember it and you’ve never been. I mean, you saved the whole world, Vee. I think you should at least get out and enjoy it, right?”

**Fine, Eddie. But we hate airplanes.**

“I know we do. We’ll just have to get ourselves a special treat when we get there.”

**People?** Venom said hopefully.

“No! Not people!” he said scoldingly, feeling his Other’s disappointment. “But France is famous for their pastries.”

Perking up again, Venom asked, **Donuts?**

“Oh, so much more than that!” he replied, recalling the taste of the chocolate eclair he’d had his first morning there.

**Oh, Eddie! Why don’t you start with the important things!**

“Sorry, I’ll know better next time. So, is it worth the trip?”

**Will be get lots of pastries?**

“Yes.”

**And you won’t spend the whole time whining about your weight like a bitch?**

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I won’t if you promise not to spend the whole time fighting me to eat someone.”

The sullen silence was all the confirmation Eddie needed about Venom’s plans.

“Venom…” he said warningly.

**But Eddie! We’ve never eaten anyone in a different country! Don’t you want to broaden all our horizons?**

“And we’ve never been imprisoned in a foregen lab to be studied and separated, either. You want to take that chance for a quick snack?”

Grudging Venom agreed, **No…**

“Good. So, no taking heads, right?” 

**Buzzkill. Okay. You won’t bitch, I won’t eat people, but we’ll have a lot of pastries.**

Smiling Eddie agreed, “Sounds like a deal. We should probably pack…”

oOoOo

It was a good trip. 

They ate enough heavy, butter-rich foods that Eddie knew without Venom’s aid he would have been violently ill, and while it was quickly established that Venom didn’t care about any of the normal touristy places, he suffered them for Eddie’s sake. In return Eddie described the French Revolution in such gore detail that he earned a reprimand from the leader of a nearby group of British school children. Venom loved it though, enough that Eddie worried the next time they did catch a bad guy, Venom was going to yell, “Viva La Revolution!” Well, not really ‘worried’ so much as ‘anticipated’ it. He may have gone to some lengths to plant the idea...

They saved the Eiffel Tower for the last day, Venom because he could feel Eddie’s fear of the height involved, Eddie for a different reason. Either way, it was nearing dusk when they finally did board the first elevator up the city's most famous tourist trip, and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon before they reached the top.

Standing at the middle of the platform just outside the elevator door, Eddie had to fight down a wave of panic, overwhelmed by the knowledge that all that was keeping him aloft and alive was a structure build more than a hundred years ago.

Fully aware of his panic, Venom oozed out of his skin, settling himself under Eddie’s shirt like a mantle around his shoulder. The warmth and weight were comforting, but still Eddie shook with fear, cold sweat prickling out everywhere not covered by the symbiote.

**Eddie? You need to go back down? We could right now.**

Finding his voice with difficulty Eddie croaked, “No. No, I’ll be fine. I just need a moment. I don’t want you to miss the view because I’m a pussy."

**Aw, that is okay, Eddie. You are my pussy,** Venom said, lightly, sending affection and reassurance through their bond. **Would it be better if I took over?**

"No. Thanks. I want to do this together."

It took a long time, but Eddie did make it to the rail on his own as the last bit of the sun disappeared, leaving behind long rays of light that highlighted the few clouds in bright pinks and golds.

**Oh, Eddie. It is beautiful!** Venom said, awe tinting his words. 

Biting his lip, Eddie forced himself to look out over the city with Venom, using the alien’s wonder to help overcome his own fear, until he too could appreciate the view. “Yes, love. Yes, it is.”

They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time as the light faded, replaced by the glow emanating up from the city spread out beneath them. Venom slid down from one of Eddie’s shoulders to twine about his hands, the growing dark hiding him from the view of the nearby tourists. 

Bringing that hand to his lips, Eddie gently kissed the shadowy flesh, then, still holding it close, he whispered, “You know, today is our anniversary.”

Venom turned his attention back from the cityscape to focus on his person. **Our what?**

“Our anniversary. It was one year ago today that we first bonded.”

**Oh. Is that important?**

“Yes and no, I guess. It is only important because it made me think about how much has happened in this one year, and how happy I’ve been since we joined together. It made me realize how much I owe you.

**No, Eddie. No. I owe you, You saved me, you welcomed me to you. You gave me a home.**

“That is so little in trade for all the gift you’ve given me. You gave me my life back, my purpose. You’ve heal me and held me and made me feel whole.”

**That is right, Eddie. Because together we are a whole. Because I am yours and you are mine.**

“That is right. I am yours, and neither of us will ever have to be alone again.” 

As he said it, lights blazed into life all over the tower, then began a steady rhythm flashing on and off, making the whole thing simmer in the growing dark Eddie smiled as he felt Venom’s joy at the sight. He tightened his grip on the tendrils that wrapped around his hand, before moving to press them to his chest, over his heart. Looking out into the distance, he said softly, “We are Venom.”

The truth of it rang through them both, their hearts and minds in perfect unison.

It felt like a wedding vow.


End file.
